Made To Fight
by TheOtherAlternative
Summary: We are Daleks. We were once Humans. We obey our orders. We our soldiers.  The Dalek-Humans POV from Evolution of the Daleks.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I am not making any profit from writing this.

* * *

><p>We are alive.<p>

We uniformly stand.

We await orders.

**You will identify.**

'I am a Dalek.'

We are all Daleks.

**Excellent.**

**Begin the invasion of Manhattan. The population shall be converted into Daleks.**

**And from this island we will conquer the world.**

**Assume battle positions. Take arms.**

We follow our superior's orders.

We march, collecting weaponry, out of the Transgenetic Laboratory.

We use the sewers to map out underneath Manhattan.

We feel Dalek Caan connect to the military computer.

We shall know all that he commands in an instant.

We are efficient.

**Report status.**

**Maximum efficiency. I am now ready for full scale war.**

**Control over Dalek Humans.**

Our superior's voices fill our minds.

We will hear and obey all that they command.

**Connection confirmed. All soldiers will take head. Weapons will be primed.**

We obey. All Daleks obey their orders.

We shall fight.

We shall survive.

We shall take this world.

We are superior. And this world is inferior.

**Sonic device detected.**

**The Doctor survived.**

**Find him and exterminate.**

The location is given to our minds.

We go.

The individuals within shall not escape us.

We enter the area, securing the perimeter.

Area is known as a theatre. This information is irrelevant.

A female speaks. 'Doctor, oh my god...'

We sense her surprise. 'Well I guess that's them then huh.' She concludes referring to us.

'Their humans but with Dalek DNA.' The other female speaks.

We are not human.

We are not inferior.

We are Daleks.

The Doctor speaks to the humans. 'It's alright, alright. Just stay calm. Don't antagonise them.'

How would they antagonise us? We are Daleks. We do not feel emotion. We do not understand his words. They are therefore irrelevant. They are discarded from our thoughts.

The partially converted pig slave speaks. 'But what of the Dalek masters. Where are they?'

**The Doctor located. Advance. Advance.**

We wait.

Our leaders shall come.

Dalek Caan shall not. He is designated co-ordinator.

The humans screams as our superiors enter the location with a small explosion.

Appropriately, they advance across stage.

The use of a theatre is irrelevant. Ignore all irrelevant information.

**The Doctor will stand before the Daleks.**

The Doctor obeys.

**You will die Doctor at the dawn of a new age.**

**Planet Earth will become new Skaro.**

'Oh and what a world. With everything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec.'

The Doctor refers to our previous leader. A disgrace to the Dalek race. It was his idea to create us. To make impure for the belief of freedom.

Daleks follow orders.

Daleks are supreme.

'Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire?...Is that you foundation for a whole new civilisation?'

Dalek Sec dares to speak. 'My Daleks, just understand this if you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you.'

He intends to change our opinion. He intends to make us less.

We are Daleks.

**Incorrect. We always survive.**

**And now we will kill our greatest enemy. The Doctor.**

'But he can help you.'

We shall not accept help from the Doctor he is inferior.

**The Doctor must die.**

'No, I beg you.' Dalek Sec stands.

**Exterminate.**

He takes the shot and dies.

Our own kind is dead to save the Doctor.

He was our leader.

Our creator.

'You're own leader. The only creature that would have led you from the darkness and you destroyed him. Did you see what they did? Did you see what a Dalek really is?'

He wanted us to be free.

He changed himself and died for that.

**Warning: Dalek Humans show increased levels of serotonin.**

Dalek Caan's voice ecos through our minds.

He cannot know our exact thoughts but he can sense our physical state. The chemicals that control our emotions.

We are Dalek but we feel emotions. This is illogical.

This not an after affect of being newly created. This is permanent.

The Doctor speaks again. 'If I'm going to die let's give the new boys a shot, what do you think? The Dalek-Humans, their first blood. Come on. Baptise them.'

**Dalek-Humans take aim.**

We must obey our orders.

We aim at the Doctor.

'What are you waiting for? Give the command.'

**Exterminate.**

We hesitate.

He helped create us, at Dalek Sec's request.

E**xterminate.**

Daleks Sec wanted us to have our own thoughts.

Our own identities.

Our own opinions.

Our own ideals.

**Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey.**

If you choose death and destruction then, death and destruction will choose you.

We have choice.

'They're not firing. What have you done?'One of the females asks the Doctor.

He has given us our freedom.

But we must obey. That was our purpose. To obey our superiors.

**You will obey. Exterminate.**

'Why?' One of us asks. The question that we all wonder at.

We were made to obey, but we do not.

**Daleks do not question orders.**

'But why?'

Why are we meant to obey?

**You will stop this.**

'But why?'

Why do we choose not to obey?

Daleks always obey orders.

**You must not question.**

We do not obey.

What makes Daleks superior?

Why are we inferior and the rest of the universe even more so?

'But you are not our master. And we...'

Therefore...

'We are not Daleks.'

'No you're not. And you never will be.' The Doctor confirms_. _'Sorry I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom.'

We sense Dalek Caan attempting to find the correct destruct sequence. The one that will destroy us. But Dalek Sec has made it hard to find. He has given us our greatest chance of survival.

**If they will not obey then they must die.**

The Dalek fires at our kind.

We know that Dalek Caan will find our destruction sequence before we can stop him. There is no point in trying to resist him.

So we shall fight for our freedom before we die.

We shall make a stand. Together.

'Get down.' The Doctor says to his companions. A wise move.

We fire at the Daleks.

**Exterminate.**

Another of us falls.

We are all going to die, but we shall make something of what little life we have left.

**Exterminate.**

Another of us dies.

We are angry.

We are afraid.

But we still fight.

**Destroy the Hybrids. Destroy.**

Dalek Caan orders to the remaining cult members. He continues his search for our destruct sequence.

The Dalek's force fields are weakening.

**Exterminate**

Another dies.

We have to keep going.

We can't stop.

**Exterminate.**

One of the Daleks explodes.

Our task is not impossible.

We know this as Dalek Caan's search becomes more frantic. He does not want the Daleks to be destroyed.

The Daleks would kill all life in the universe. We cannot allow that.

Another of us dies. The last one to fall fighting.

**Extermin**-The Dalek explodes.

If we were to live we would honour our fallen but Dalek Caan has almost completed the search for our destruct sequence. We cannot stop him. He shall be the only survivor of this battle.

One remaining Dalek is better than three.

'It's alright, it's alright, it's alright.' The Doctor tells us getting to his feet. 'You did it. You're free.'

He does not know.

We are still connected.

Our freedom will not last for long.

We shall die and that is the only way we shall be completely free.

But freedom is worth dying for. If you were never free then we were never alive to begin with.

**The Dalek humans are failures.**

Dalek Caan has found the sequence.

We stand and fall together.

**Destruct. Destruct. Destruct.**

We scream.

We are dying.

All of us suffer the pain. Not only us in the theatre.

'No.' The Doctor cries. He does not want us to die.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

We all suffer this fate, but we are free...

I am free.


End file.
